


you make me cool

by riverright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short scenes of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverright/pseuds/riverright
Summary: It's Ginny's wedding day. She's getting married. Today. And it won't stop snowing.* title from boygenius's Me & My Dog *
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	you make me cool

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this relationship out of my head. Figured writing about it might be a good start. As always, be kind xx

_January_

It’s cold. It snowed the day before and seems like it kept up until morning. The trees have a delicate coating of snowflakes, as if a light breeze could brush them all off the needles. From her window she can’t see any footprints but she knows in a few hours the snow will be packed down to the ground. She’s awake far too early for anyone to have gone outside. She woke up earlier than she needed to but knew that sleep would continue to evade her for the rest of the day. Her wedding day. Which was today. And she had barely slept. Ginny Weasley was getting married today and she hadn’t slept well in days and it had dumped snow overnight and her fiancé was sleeping like the dead behind her. Ginny watched the sun slowly start to climb over Ottery St Catchpole with her hand pressed against the window pane, feeling the cool air of outside.

“Thinking about jumping?” Draco’s voice surprised her and she jolted, shaking the glass. He hummed, “Blimey. Didn’t think I was that bad.” Ginny scoffed and turned away from the snow, facing her fiancé who was still lying in bed. He had a red line across his cheek from how he slept on the pillow and his eyes were still warm with sleep. He let out a yawn, stretched his arms out of the blankets, told her to come back to bed. “C’mon love. Warm me up before I get pelted by jinxed snowballs from your troll of a brother for an entire day.”

She crossed her old bedroom in a few short steps and crawled back into bed, folding herself into his arms. They lay in silence for a while, his arms slowly skating up and down her back. She breathed him in and felt a knot in her stomach she hadn’t been aware of loosen. She gently kissed his collarbone and pulled her head back from his chest.

“We’re getting married today.” She said it simply, as if they were talking about the weather. “You, Draco Malfoy are marrying me.” Her lips curled up in a grin as he rolled his eyes under her gaze.

“Oh was I? Hadn’t figured that one out yet, thought I was here for Ronald.” He held a straight face for a split second before he joined her laughter. She moved so she was straddling his hips, long hair falling onto his face.

“I’ll fight him for you.” She grinned down at him before he leaned up to quiet her with a kiss.

“Appreciate the offer Gin, but he wouldn't stand a chance against you.” He smiled against her mouth. Her palm cupped his cheek as he kissed her again. She could feel the laughter seeping out of the room, replaced with an intense quiet that made her melt into him. His soft assurance of his love for her warmed her from the inside and she forgot about the thick blanket of snow outside. She forgot about all the potential disasters that the day could bring and settled into the comfort of his embrace. She softly pushed Draco back against the pillows, rolling her hips against him. He hummed as her hands ran over his chest to grip his shoulders. His hand slid up the shirt she wore to bed – his shirt – as her tongue slipped its way into his mouth.

They were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

“Ginny, darling, time to get up! I’ve got a lovely breakfast laid out for you. It’s wedding day! Up you get!” Her mother called cheerfully through the door. “And Draco, you’ve a guest waiting downstairs. Best not keep anyone waiting too long.” She bustled away up the staircase to wake the rest of the house.

Ginny groaned as Draco’s hand fell away from her chest and pulled her shirt back to cover her stomach.

“Why did we agree to spend the night here? We have a lovely home with a beautiful bed and no mothers around. Why aren’t we there right now?” Ginny grumbled as she rolled off her fiancé to look up at her ceiling.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, “Oh that’s cute Gin. You act like I had any say in the matter.” He looked over at her, pleased to see a light blush creeping in on her cheeks. He gave her a quick kiss and sat up. “C’mon. I’m starving and I’d rather deal with my mother, in your parent’s home, with a cup of coffee.” He stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet where he had tucked away his clothes.

Ginny grumbled from her spot on the bed and reluctantly followed him. She pulled on an old Chudley Cannons jumper and laughed as Draco eyed her sweater with clear distaste. “Don’t worry darling, still a Puddlemere fan, through and through.” She fixed her hair and faced her fiancé with bright eyes, “shall we?”

He nodded and placed his hand at the small of her back before guiding them out of her childhood bedroom and downstairs in to the kitchen. Molly had finished rousing everyone out of bed and was busying herself with fixing everyone’s breakfast as the room slowly began to fill out.

George and Angelina had settled in the middle of the table with little Freddie bouncing in his father’s lap. He was waving a rubber chicken that Ginny was certain was a leftover trick wand from years ago. Bill was leaning over a plate of sausages, deep in conversation with Charlie about something to do with Romanian trade policies with his youngest daughter slowly picking apart the plate of food in front of her. Ginny felt a rush of love as she witnessed her family gathered around their kitchen table, all brought together to celebrate her and Draco.

Draco’s mother was waiting near the door, hands clasped over her stomach. Narcissa had warmed to Ginny, but was still visibly uncomfortable inside the Burrow. Draco left Ginny to her siblings and walked up to Narcissa.

“Good morning Mother. We weren’t expecting you this early, sorry for keeping you waiting.” He kissed his mother’s cheek and offered to take her coat.

_May, the year before_

The pub seemed to be filling up faster than normal. Was she missing something? She knew the quidditch schedule like the back of her hand, and there was only one game today, between two teams who were deeply unpopular in South London. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed as she looked around the bustling room. _Why did it have be so busy today, of all days?_ She slipped one of her hands into her jacket pocket. A light squeeze on her left hip brought her out of her head. 

She inhaled sharply, turning to Draco. “Sorry, did you say something?” He looked at her knowingly and used his hand on her waist to pull her into his side.

“Hmm, a few things,” he said, “I spotted Blaise. He’s got a table just around the side of the bar.” He cast a glance around the bar and saw a group of Healers come in. “Best we get there before any of this crowd tries to take the seats.” Ginny pressed on to her tiptoes and spotted Blaise’s face through a couple standing at the counter.

“Do you think he saved a seat for Charlie, or is he still nursing his pride after his loss last week?” She grinned, stepping out of his embrace to walk across the bar. Ginny heard Draco’s quiet laughter behind her as he followed her.

“He’s quite good at sulking, but I reckon he’ll be looking to make his money back with a new bet this week.” Ginny’s hair shook as she laughed, her earlier concern forgotten. They crossed the pub and came to a small round table. Blaise looked up from his paper and smiled at the couple.

“Oh, look at you two. All sunkissed from a lover’s weekend away.” He stood up to kiss Ginny on the cheek and gave Draco a quick hug. “Blimey Draco, didn’t think your skin ever changed colour.” Draco lightly jabbed him in the side and sat down, cheeks lightly flushed. “Ginny, though,” he paused to take a sip of his pint, “you look different. Your face is all…” he flashed his hand in front his face and trailed off. Ginny laughed, cheeks blushing pink and murmured something about freckles.

“How long have you been drinking alone, Zabini?” She asked, noting a second, empty, glass on the table.

Blaise waved her off, “your charming elder brother beat you here. He spotted your hair when you came in and went off to get the next round.”

The three of them settled in to their seats, Draco shifting his close enough to drop his hand onto Ginny’s thigh. Blaise folded the Daily Prophet and looked at the couple from across the table. “So,” he started, “how was your little getaway to.. south of France was it?”

“Oh it was lovely,” Ginny replied. “It was nice to get away… I needed it after that abysmal game last week. And Draco was more relaxed than he’s been in months.” Her hand slipped out of her pocket to find his on her leg and she squeezed his palm. Draco’s face, which had just lost the slight flush from earlier, warmed under her gaze. His thumb stroked over her hand as he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under Blaise’s knowing gaze.

“Oh, I imagine the two of you had fun ‘relaxing’ each other. Still can’t believe you weren’t found by any of those ghoulish French tabloids. They nearly ruined my last trip to Nice.” Blaise scoffed as he took another sip from his pint. Draco’s brow twitched up at his friend.

“Not sure it was them, mate. Think it might’ve had more to do with your French… _friend_ walking in on you and Daphne,” said Draco. Ginny laughed as Blaise grumbled under his breath, but was saved from responding by Charlie’s return to the table.

Her older, wilder brother put four glasses of firewhiskey on the table and Ginny stood up to hug him. Despite being in London on sabbatical for three months, Charlie still smelled like a slow burning fire and a crisp forest morning. Charlie squeezed her tight and stood back to look at her.

“Bloody hell Gin, you’re starting to look more like me than anyone else! Look at all those freckles!” Charlie poked her cheek and she laughed, waving his hand away. “Malfoy, nice to see you mate! Did you enjoy France? Reckon you two had a better go over there than Zabini did, eh?” Charlie shook Draco’s hand and sat down in a chair between Ginny and Blaise.

Blaise huffed as Ginny laughed. “It was beautiful, and much more low key than Blaise’s trip. Think my nose is happy to be out of the sunshine though.” Charlie nodded at her, pushing two glasses towards her and Draco. “We’re seeing Mum and Dad for dinner this week, I’m thinking of suggesting it to Dad for their anniversary next year. Think Mum would go for it?”

Charlie’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “A vacation? Not likely.” Draco hummed and took a drink from his glass.

“That’s what I told her. Said one of you would have to get injured for her to leave her beloved England.” Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny’s shoulder. “Or a Greatest Hits Warbeck show.” Charlie grinned at Draco’s joke.

“You get it. You’re aiming too high with Mum, Gin. She hates to leave home.” Charlie leaned his elbows on the table, shaking his head at Ginny. She rolled her eyes at the two men, and looked across the table at Blaise.

“You’ve met my mother a handful of times, Zabini, think she’d go for it?”

Blaise shook his head before responding, “Oh no. Don’t bring me into this. I prefer to watch your weekly fights than participate.” Charlie leaned over and clapped Blaise on the shoulder, claiming he was a good man.

Draco chuckled lightly in her ear and kissed the side of her head. “You ready?” He whispered to her. She nodded and braced herself. Glad the pub was busy enough that she wasn’t worried about eavesdroppers. He moved his head away from her as she leaned forward.

“We do have one story you two ought to hear.” She started, “It was pretty exciting, and I think you’ll both like it.” Blaise paused with his glass partway to his mouth. His left eyebrow quirked down, eyes scanning over Ginny and Draco’s bodies. Charlie froze, his last sentence slipping off his tongue. His eyes darted to Ginny’s stomach, a panic clearly spreading up his cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat and gently prodded at Ginny’s elbow underneath the table. He laced his fingers with hers as they slid their hands out on the table. “I asked Ginny to marry me while we were in France.” He said matter-of-factly. Ginny twisted their hands so the ring caught the light,

“And I said yes.” She smiled at Charlie and Blaise, watched their reactions.

Blaise had a smile on his face, telling her that he was caught off guard, but not entirely surprised. _Maybe he helped Draco?_ Charlie’s eyebrows were climbing up his forehead, mouth slightly agape. He looked between Draco and Ginny and down to the ring and back to his sister’s face.

His _baby_ sister. Ginny’s smile faltered and Draco’s jaw tensed.

Draco had been least concerned about how Charlie would react to the news seeing as they spent so much time together. If _he_ was unimpressed or unhappy about the news, how would they handle the rest of the families displeasure? The table was quiet as Blaise watched Charlie with Ginny and Draco. Charlie blinked and twitched his head as if he was shaking off an insect. He exhaled and met Ginny’s eyes with a smile.

“Course ye did. About bloody time, I think!” He said emphatically, standing up. Ginny beamed and rose from her chair, taking her hand from Draco’s to wrap both arms around her brother. Charlie held her tight enough that her feet lifted from the floor and spun her once, just like when she was a kid. He set her down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Congratulations Gin. I’m happy for you,” he murmured in her ear, quiet enough that only she could hear him.

She stepped back as Charlie leaned in to hug Draco, clapping him soundly on the back. Draco, pleased with Charlie’s reaction, did not object to the rare display of affection from him. Blaise rose from his chair too, calling to the passing server as he wrapped his arm around Ginny,

“Can we a get a bottle of top rack champagne?” He thanked her as she passed, somehow sliding a sickle into her palm as she headed to the bar. He turned his attention to Ginny, “happy for you. Happy for me.” She laughed at their running joke, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Seems we’re stuck together, Zabini.”

“So it would seem, Weasley.” Blaise snickered, “Well. Looks while we might have to change that one up.” Ginny’s grin pushed at her cheeks, eyes sparkling. She shook her head and stepped back to Draco. His arm curled around, finding her hand waiting at her shoulder for his hand. Settled in. She looked up into his eyes, burning amber meeting subtle amethyst. Draco continued looking into her eyes as he said to Charlie and Blaise, “you’re the first ones we’ve told. Figured you were the safest bet.” The two men laughed as they found their seats again, understanding Draco’s logic.

“I wouldn’t ever want to be the one to tell Dad his only daughter’s gone and gotten engaged. Or Bill, actually. Reckon that would never depend on who she was with.” Charlie remarked. That got Ginny’s attention.

“Are you kidding me? Mum can’t wait for a grandchild from me – she knows I’ll always be the closest to home.” She snapped at her older, foolish, brother. Draco and her sat back down, pulling their chairs closer together. Charlie rolled his eyes but let the comment lie.

“Really, I’m happy for the both of you.” He smiled warmly across the table at his _baby_ sister and her new fiancé. He looked up as their waitress came up to the table. She was followed by four glasses, already filled with champagne. The bottle trailed after her, smoke lingering as it floated through the air. The glasses found their way to each seat and the bottle settled in the middle. Blaise winked at the girl and slipped her another coin. He was feeling particularly bold tonight.

Ginny was giddy, her happiness pouring out of her and filling Draco. His cheeks warmed as the group raised their glasses to him and his darling Ginny. His beloved. His _fiancé_. She took a sip of her drink and pressed her face against his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered into his jawbone. He hummed, grateful for the chill of the champagne.

“So,” started Blaise, “who’s next on your list?” He really did love to watch Weasley family drama play out. Ginny sighed.

“Likely Mum and Dad. Don’t know how long I can keep it from her. Wish I could since I know she’ll tell everyone she’s ever met.” Draco grimaced at the prospect of getting some outdated letter from her Great Aunt Muriel, ranting about blood purity. And yet, he felt sure that Molly would not be bothered by her only daughter’s engagement to him, a Malfoy. She, at least, seemed to understand their relationship, and never cast judgement on him.

Blaise nodded then followed up with another question, more directed at Draco. “And your mother? When will Narcissa hear the devastating news that Draco has found another woman to spend his time with?”

Draco grumbled at Blaise’s jab. “Likely the day after we see Arthur and Molly. She wasn’t pleased I missed her last garden party.”

The conversation soon turned to recent Quidditch matches, the latest developments of Blaise’s conflict with the Welsh neighbour and any new dragon stories from Charlie. As the evening wore on, Ginny felt her chest fill with love for Draco, and excitement for their future. She watched him mock Blaise with her brother and pressed her lips together to keep herself together. It felt right. It felt whole.

_March, 14 months prior_

“You’re certain of this? Despite all evidence pointing to the contrary?”

She snorted from the other side of the door.

“Yes, I told you. My mum wants to meet you.” She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Why did her hair never cooperate when she needed it? She took her wand and twisted her hair again, determined to make it stay. Satisfied, she swiped her newest lipstick across her mouth and _noxxed_ the lights in the washroom. She slid the door open to see Draco leaning against the doorway.

“I know you said your mum wants to meet me. But you also have a father, and far too many short-tempered brothers.” He grimaced at his words. Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall, Draco trailing after her.

“Yes, I do, but they won’t be there. They’ve all got families and events and trolls to hunt. It’s just the four of us.” Ginny said, repeating the same thing she’d been saying all day. “And.. you promised.” She said the last part quietly. Draco hung his head as she leaned against the back of the sofa. Ginny’s lips twisted as he hesitated against the wall. He exhaled, and peaked through his lashes to watch her reaction to his words.

“I know. I know I promised. I know it’ll be just you and me, and your mum and dad. I just… Gin, how can they possibly be okay with this?” He implored. “I know they trust you, but they’ll never trust me.” He finished, running his hand through his hair.

Ginny closed her eyes as if in pain. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Bit her lip. Draco sighed, crossing his arms. They’d had this conversation, this argument back and forth for over a month. As they became more serious about one another he grew increasingly worried about what her family would say. He’d already tried breaking things off with her but neither one of them could keep away. Ginny took a breath and lifted her chin, “We have to try. My mum and dad.. they want me to be happy, more than anything. You,” she stressed the syllable, “make me happy.” She stepped towards him, his arms falling to his sides. Waiting. “You just have to show them who you are,” she said as she melted into his chest. His arms encircled her and he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. Draco cast his eyes to the ceiling, silently sent a prayer up to Merlin, and nodded.

“Okay. We best get on though, I’d hate to keep them waiting on us.” Ginny smiled against his chest and pressed her lips against his collarbone.

“Thank you,” she whispered. They broke apart and moved to the door. Draco pulled her cloak from the closet and drape it over her back before donning his own. He glanced at the mirror beside the doorway and took in their appearance. They were rather striking together. Ginny opened the door and stepped in to the fading sunlight.

“C’mon love.” She said from the doorstep. They cleared the property and Disapparated.

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely add to this, but no concrete plans. If you made it this far, thank you. I appreciate you :)


End file.
